New Love
by Obcesion
Summary: A Brad x Naomi Fic ( acually it's my first fic I have ever wrote..)


New Love  
  
  
  
"Brad where are you going?" calls Bit Cloud through the window looking out to the hover cargo's garage.  
  
  
  
"Just out for a run with the command wolf. I'll be back soon."  
  
  
  
"Don't count on me saving dinner for you Brad! I'll make sure Jamie and Leena don't either!" He says with a evil laugh  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Brad runs his command wolf through the field and spots a forest nearby. He decides to take a better look so he puts his zoid into a faster mode than what it is at now. Before he knows it he realizes he is going to run over a cliff if he doesn't slow the zoid down! He luckily stops the zoid on the very edge of the cliff.  
  
Whew that was close! He thinks to himself.  
  
All of the sudden the ground beneath him gives out and the command wolf goes hurling through the air towards the earth below.  
  
When the zoid hits the ground it explodes almost instantly with Brad still inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Got um." Naomi says to herself as she takes out the last Hell Cat with her GunSniper.  
  
" Battle Over! The winner is the Fluegel Team!" says the judge in his official voice  
  
The judge capsule blasts off back to the command center as Naomi heads back to her hover cargo.  
  
On the way back Naomi sees some smoke in the nearby forest and decides to see what is causing it.  
  
Maybe it was one of those Hell Cats I blasted with my sniper... She laughs to herself  
  
She arrives at the fire and sees Brad's command wolf burning, but it never occurs to her it is Brad's.  
  
A command wolf! I better see if there still is a pilot in there! I hope I am not too late if there is one!  
  
Naomi heads straight into the fire and peers into the cockpit of the command wolf.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Brad!" She says outloud in an almost panic voice  
  
Ok Naomi keep your head on  
  
  
  
She prys open the cockpit shield and pulls out Brad and drags him out of the flames. Just before she is out of the flames she gets too close to the fire and burns her arm.  
  
"Arrrggg!" she screams in pain, but she keeps her grip on Brad.  
  
She props him up against the nearest tree and scans the area to see if anyone is around to help.  
  
Just my luck. No ones here  
  
She sits down next to Brad, who is still unconscious, holding her burnt arm. She checks his pulse to see if he is still alive.  
  
He is still alive, but barely.  
  
She drags him up into the gunsniper, although her arm is stinging badly, and puts him into the seat.  
  
"Hang on tight Brad. I am going to get you back as soon as I can."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Naomi parks the gunsniper out on her deck and lowers the unconscious Brad to the ground, and jumps to the ground.  
  
She drags Brad inside and places him on one of the two powder pink couches.  
  
"Oh Brad I've gotta get you cleaned up!"  
  
Naomi goes into the kitchen and returns with a bucket of cold water, a washcloth, and some bandages.  
  
Carefully, Naomi takes the wet washcloth and cleans Brad's bruises and puts a bandage over each one. There are three large cuts on his face, which were bleeding.  
  
"Now to fix myself up." (Naomi talks to herself)  
  
Wincing in pain, she manages to put gauze over her wrists and put the tape on, ripping it with her teeth, to hold it on.  
  
Brad regains consciousness and rolls over to see Naomi in the bathroom wincing in pain from the burns.  
  
"Naomi...."Brad manages to whisper. He again looses consciousness  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Nighttime is approaching as Naomi is getting Brad ready for bed. She takes off his shirt and pants so she can wash them, so now he is only in his boxers. With a warm blanket and a soft pillow, she tucks him in.  
  
Naomi falls asleep next to Brad on a stool she put next to the couch. Her head is hanging over to the side so it is resting on her shoulder.  
  
During the middle of the night, Brad finally comes to and rolls over painfully to see Naomi sleeping next to him.  
  
She must have been watching me this whole time  
  
He then looks at her gauze wrapped wrist only to see it soaked with blood from the burns. Trying to get up to wake her so she can change the bandage, he falls back to the couch; his bruised ribs not letting him sit up.  
  
"Naomi..Please..wake up.." He whispers weakly.  
  
Naomi's eyes start to flutter as she wakes up.  
  
"Brad! Your awake!"  
  
"Yea..thanks to you..Your bandage.." still whispering weakly  
  
"Oh thank you Brad, but you need your rest. Go back to sleep,I will see you in the morning."  
  
She gives him a smile  
  
In the bathroom Naomi attempts to change her bandage but no luck. Her face scrunches up with pain and she collapses to the floor.  
  
"Naomi!" Brad says in loud whisper  
  
Despite the pain, Brad gets on his feet to go and try to help her but his weak legs give out. On the floor, he is holding his side.  
  
Oh my gosh! Brad!   
  
She staggers over to him and one-handed puts him back on the couch.  
  
"Stay on the couch! You could have injured yourself more than you already are!"  
  
"But Naomi...."  
  
"I'll be ok. Just get rest."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It is now morning and the sun is streaming in through the blinds of a near by curtain.  
  
The light awakens Brad who rolls over to see Naomi sleeping on the couch across the room.  
  
On his feet he goes over to her and kneels by her side.  
  
"Naomi I know your sleeping but thank you for saving me..."  
  
Gently he pushes her bangs out of her eyes with his fingers.  
  
Now to call Bit and tell him where I am at, then to take a shower.  
  
Picking up a portable phone he walks into Naomi's bedroom and dials the hover cargo's number.  
  
"Hello Leena?"  
  
"Brad! Where are you? We are worried sick!"  
  
"I'm at Naomi's..I kinda had a freak accident yesterday. My command wolf fell over a cliff and if not for her, I would have been dead. The command wolf is gone...it all burned.."  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaa! Bit....you...little...."  
  
"Uh Leena?"  
  
"Give...that...back...Bit...Cloud..you..hear..me?"  
  
Oh boy. Another Bit vs. Leena war for the phone..  
  
"Hiya Brad! It's Bit!"  
  
"Yah I know..Uh Bit.. I gotta Go. C-ya later."  
  
  
  
  
  
Brad goes to the bathroom and instead of a shower; he just decides to freshen up.  
  
He stops in front of the mirror and looks at the cuts on his face mended by Naomi.  
  
The cool water from the faucet feels good on his face. He gently rubs the towel on his face to not reopen the cuts.  
  
Still staring in the mirror, Naomi's face appears in the reflection behind Brad.  
  
"Hey Brad. How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Much better thanks to you Naomi."  
  
"Naomi, I am sorry I was such a burden to you. I just want to thank you."  
  
All of the sudden Naomi breaks out in tears.  
  
Wow something must really be bothering her..This is the first time she has even showed any of her feelings. She is always so serious.  
  
(In sobs) "Brad, I should have gotten there earlier. You would not have been hurt as much. Oh, It's all my fault!."  
  
She Turns away and runs into her bedroom where she sits in the corner with her head resting on her knees and arms covering her face.  
  
Brad comes into the room and gently puts his arm around her.  
  
"No Naomi, it's not your fault. If it wasn't for you I would have been dead right now."  
  
Brad gently wipes the tears off her face with his hand and then gives her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
This genuinely surprises Naomi and she looks into his eyes.  
  
Brad gives her a smile and says, " I'll help you up."  
  
He lifts Naomi and places her on the bed where he sits down next to her and reaches out to hold her hand.  
  
"Let's take the gunsniper and we can go back to my hover cargo. I promised Bit I would be back today. I would really like you just to stay with me for a while there just to make sure your okay. I could also have Jamie look at that burn."  
  
"If you insist Bradley."  
  
  
  
Out on the deck Brad grabs Naomi's hand and leads her up into the cockpit of the gunsniper. Brad will be the pilot because Naomi cannot steer with one hand. She will be riding under the seat where she sits to sniper because of the limited space.  
  
"Naomi, are you alright down there?"  
  
"Fine Brad."  
  
  
  
In the distance the Back Draft Group's Whale King is approaching the gunsniper.  
  
"Naomi! It looks like we may have some trouble!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Back Draft's Whale King. Be prepared just in case."  
  
The Whale King lands on the ground and an elaphander emerges from the cargo bay.  
  
"It's the elaphander! Get ready Naomi. There could be some close range fighting."  
  
"Brad! You know we'll get blown to pieces! The gunsniper is not a close range zoid!"  
  
All of the sudden the screen on the side of the zoid comes on and it is Dr. Leon.  
  
"Hello Naomi."  
  
"You guessed wrong old man."  
  
"Brad from the Blitz Team? What are you doing in this gunsniper? I demand to know."  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
  
  
'Either way you were on my hit list so I take you out anyway!" he said with a evil laugh  
  
  
  
The elaphander starts shooting out of its trunk and pounding the gunsniper.  
  
"Aaarg!" screams Brad whose bruised ribs hit the armrest from being jounced around.  
  
"Brad! Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I think we are going to have to make a run for it"  
  
Brad turns his head as he hears a familiar roar.  
  
  
  
"Need some help Brad?"  
  
It's Bit in his Liger 0, and Leena in her Gunsniper!  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!"  
  
"Total Weasel Unit Assault!"  
  
The Liger takes the elaphander in one hit causing the trunk to fall off, and well Leena, she just blows up what is left.  
  
"I'll be back Blitz team!" cries Dr. Leon as he rises in his Whale King and flies away.  
  
  
  
Back at the Blitz Team headquarters, Jamie is examining Naomi's Burns in Leena's room.  
  
The others are waiting nervously in the living room section.  
  
Jamie comes out of Leena's room and tells them that Naomi is expected to make a full recovery, even though her arm will be scared.  
  
Brad rushes into see Naomi.  
  
"Brad, I am going to leave now. I think I have over stayed my welcome."  
  
"No you have not! You can stay as long as you want."  
  
"No I have to go anyway. I have parts waiting to be picked up anyway."  
  
Naomi and Brad head to the deck where her gunsniper waits.  
  
Brad gives her a final good-bye kiss and she climbs up into the gunsniper.  
  
Waving, she says, " I hope we will see each other again warrior"  
  
"I know we will Naomi. Good-Bye."  
  
  
  
Brad watches as Naomi's zoid disappears in the distance. 


End file.
